The present invention relates to a bearing and drive structure for an open-end spinning turbine, the turbine including a spinning rotor mounted by means of at least one elastically suspended slide or roller bearing bush and drive for the rotor being provided by a motor presenting a narrow motor air gap between a rotor member utilized for the drive and a stator member disposed oppositely thereto and carrying stator windings.
Such a bearing and drive arrangement is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift [Laid-Open Application] No. 2,404,241 and corresponding U.S. application Ser. No. 695,551, filed by Heinz Wehde on June 14, 1976.
In addition to the above-mentioned motor air gap, the spinning turbine of the above-mentioned previously disclosed arrangement also has, of course, an air gap between the outer surface of the rotor and the stationary housing surrounding the rotor.
Such open-end spinning turbines are known to be subjected to forces which are created, during passage through the resonant frequency during the starting phase and during rotation at reduced speed, by imbalances as a result of the spinning operation and by the activities of operating personnel, e.g. during cleaning of the spinning rotor by means of a brush or the like when the turbine is slowing down. Because of the elastic bearing arrangement, this produces lateral deflections of the turbine and may lead to destruction of the parts in the rotor and/or stator required for the drive. Moreover, when the slide bearing bush becomes worn for the above-mentioned reasons, the rotor tends to experience a tumbling movement.